En fin de journée
by jimiilolita
Summary: A la sortie du bureau, on traîne dans les bars, on déprime avec ses collègues et on drague n'importe qui... même les meilleurs font ça. Même chez les ninjas. OS


Titre : A la fin du jour...

Base : Naruto

Genre :piti ficlet, pov Kakashi / angst

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de son auteur Kishimoto, et franchement, avec la déprime qu'il se tape dans cette fic, il peut aussi garder Kakashi !

Nda : écrit entre deux et trois heures du matin, par une nuit froide et pluvieuse, ceci expliquant cela, c'est une fic trèèès déprimante.

**A la fin du jour...**

* * *

« Tout ce qui est intéressant se passe dans l'ombre, décidément, on ne sait jamais rien de la véritable histoire des hommes. »

L-F. Céline _Voyage au bout de la nuit_

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'ils croient, ces jeunes qui arrivent la tête pleine de rêves irréalisables. Ils croient donc qu'on peut atteindre la gloire en étant ninja !

La gloire, les honneurs et tout le blabla… Même en mourant en mission on n'est pas sûr de l'avoir. Combien d'obscurs genins sont tombés au cour d'une mission secondaire, par incompétence, par imprudence… ou le plus souvent, par malchance. Par de la bête malchance. Ce qu'on laisse ignorer aux jeunes, c'est qu'on meurt trop souvent par hasard. Bêtement. Et généralement, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour se sentir coupable après coup. Quand c'est de la malchance, il faut bien que quelqu'un s'imagine qu'il est responsable de tout. Ça évite de se sentir complètement impuissant. On meurt bêtement, sans raison, sans y être prêt, alors il faut se trouver une raison de vivre, une raison de se dire : « je le fais pour tous mes compagnons qui sont déjà morts au combat ». Comme si cela pouvait servir à quelque chose.

Il n'y a pas de gloire à être ninja. Il n'y a que la mort en fin de route. Ça, c'est la seule certitude.

Finalement, ce après quoi on court tous, ce à quoi on dédie notre vie, c'est peut être ça : une lutte sans fin contre l'impuissance. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre des ennemis plus forts que soi ? Se battre, pour avoir l'impression d'agir ? Se replier, pour paraître sage et avisé ? Nan. En vérité, on ne peut rien faire. On ne peut qu'avouer son impuissance.

* * *

Alors, après ces jours à rester un ninja parfait, à jouer au génie, il méritait bien une petite détente.

Oui, Kakashi le ninja copieur se rend au bordel ! Même pas dans une maison close, trop luisant, trop propre, trop cher aussi. Franchement, il faut bien ça pour se détendre. Se détendre ? Pas vraiment, en réalité. Au moins faire baisser la pression à laquelle on est soumis tout le jour. Il avait besoin de ça. Tous les soldats du monde le diront. Il fallait cette étreinte, ce moment de jouissance pour oublier qu'on passe sa vie à la risquer.

Nous ne sommes que des hommes après tout, de simples hommes qui ont des besoins, des envies, des fantasmes, comme tous les autres. Les refouler, les ignorer ne peut que frustrer encore plus. Alors il faut céder.

Kakashi se trouvait souvent à hésiter entre plaindre et envier les autres ninjas. Ceux qu'il ne voyait pas tout le temps au bordel. Ceux qui avaient ce qu'il fallait à la maison. Il n'avait pas songé à se marier. Comment peut on passer sa vie à craindre pour celle de son mari ? Comme les femmes de marins, les femmes de ninjas sont des malheureuses. Le pire est encore pour les épouses qui sont elles-même ninjas. Et si on s'obstine encore à faire des gosses dans ces conditions, c'est la même angoisse pour toute une famille. Faut vraiment avoir envie de laisser des louchées d'orphelins !

Il porta à nouveau la coupe de saké à ses lèvres. L'alcool aussi aidait à oublier. Même s'il ne restait jamais que le même sentiment de profond ennui après une nuit de plaisirs. Il s'était déjà cuité. Il avait déjà bu à en tomber par terre, à en oublier les événements de la nuit. Bien sûr, ça lui était déjà arrivé. En règle générale, il se contrôlait. Même pour s'enivrer il gardait de la marge. En cas d'urgence.

Toujours à penser à ça. A l'urgence. A ce qui pourrait arriver : une attaque, un complot, des morts. Les morts, parlons-en des morts. A croire qu'on passe sa vie à les compter. Comme les femmes. Un mort, une pute. Comme pour exorciser.

Non. En réalité, il arrivait qu'il soit bien trop fatigué pour se livrer à ces plaisirs là. Ces jours là, il se contentait de dormir comme une souche, jusqu'à l'aube, où il rejoignait ses camarades morts et se lamentait égoïstement sur son sort pendant des heures. Oui, ça aussi, les jeunes l'ignoraient. Pleurer un mort, c'est avant tout se pleurer soi-même. Pleurer sa propre impuissance. Pleurer un mort, c'est une piètre manière de montrer qu'on n'a rien pu faire. Finalement, que vaut-il mieux ? Être mort pour de bon ou mourir à petit feu de l'horreur quotidienne ? Au moins les morts sont en paix. Enfin, c'est ainsi qu'ils sont censés reposer. Alors que les vivants se battent chaque jour contre leurs semblables, pour un peu de gloire, pour quelques milliers de vies, pour rien.

* * *

Je l'allonge sous moi, sans caresses, sans baisers. J'ai juste besoin de la prendre, pas de lui faire l'amour. Elle est payée pour débiter des mots ridicules et ça me fait quand même du bien. Comme si les prostituées attendent chacune le retour de ces hommes. Moi, je n'ai pas pas de régulière. J'ai toujours préféré changer, pas pour le plaisir, juste pour en pas avoir à nouer une relation avec une fille. Je ne veux pas m'attacher, je ne veux même pas connaître leurs noms.

* * *

Certains de ses confrères s'étaient offusqués de cela.

Que croyaient-ils tous. Un ninja c'est un homme avant tout. Un homme plus que les autres, un homme qui doit être à son maximum à chaque instant. Chaque minute d'une mission devait retenir toute son attention. Il devait garder une vigilance constante, des réflexes acérés, les sens toujours en alerte. Cela fatiguait. Cela ruinait les autres fonctions du corps. Cela demandait au corps et à l'esprit une tension extrême tout le temps. Pour relâcher cette tension, pour se retrouver, pour ne plus se contraindre, il n'y a que le sexe.

Juste le sexe. Ni tendre, ni violent. Juste mécanique, juste un mauvais réflexe qui donne le goût frelaté du plaisir. Quand on pénètre une fille, sans un mot, sans un murmure, grognant juste un peu de la sécheresse de sa partenaire. Elle ne s'est pas préparée. Lui non plus. Après tout, peu importe qu'elle ait mal. Au contraire, il faut déverser un peu de sa douleur sur les autres pour tenir.

Il faut se perdre un peu dans les autres, les morts et les putes, se noyer un peu dans l'alcool ou les larmes pour tenir quelques heures de plus.

Pour ne pas mourir un jour, il faut mourir un peu chaque jour de jouissance ou de drame.

**FIN**

Déprime chez les ninjas.... y'a quand même pas d'quoi s'flinguer : du rhum, des femmes et une vie trépidante, James Bond le supporte très bien, lui !


End file.
